SWORD ART ONLINE: Another Story
by LPgaboLP
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Kirito y Asuna no fuesen los protagonistas? O ¿si Kayaba Akihiko no hubiese sido el antagonista? Todas esas respuestas quedan resueltas en la historia de 3 chicos que se adentran en este juego, en donde tienen que superar pruebas y miedos para sobrevivir, y en donde encuentran... ¿El amor? OCs
1. Prologo

**Prólogo:**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Aizawa Takuto, tengo 14 años, hace un mes que estoy atrapado en un juego llamado Sword Art Online, es un simple VMMORPG, o bueno eso era hasta que se convirtió en una trampa mortal para mas de dos millones de jugadores... Proseguiré a contarles el comienzo de mi historia aquí...

7 de Abril, año 2020, 6:00 AM  
Me despierto, preparado para otro día aburrido en la escuela... Me alisto, tomo mi desayuno y me despido de mi madre para salir a la escuela, era un día normal, pero sentía que se me olvidaba algo... De golpe ya estaba en la escuela...  
—¿Listo para hoy? —Me dijo alguien detrás de mi  
—¿Listo para que? —Pregunté yo al voltearme a ver a la persona que me hablaba  
—De verdad eres despistado... Hoy es el día de lanzamiento global de servers de SAO —Hablaba un chico, de apariencia robusta, alto, cabello negro corto, blanco de piel y con lentes  
—Cierto! —dije sorprendido —como pude olvidarlo? —Dije en tono irónico mientras me agarraba el cabello  
—Es raro que recuerdes algo...— dijo también en tono irónico— oye, y Marshall-kun?  
—De seguro debe estar comiendo pollo y sandias... Después de todo es negro— Dije en tono irónico  
De repente un chico, también alto, delgado, de piel morena un poco mas oscura, cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, también vistiendo lentes, venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros —Hablando del rey de Roma... ¿O del pollo de KFC?— Dije en tono de broma mientras mi amigo llegaba  
—¿Llegue a tiempo?— Dijo muy cansado, pareciese que hubiera corrido un maratón  
—Eso parece... ¿Estas listo para SAO?— Preguntó mi otro amigo  
—Claro que si, llevo 2 semanas preparado...  
De repente la campana suena, eso significa: otro día de clases aburrido... Los tres entramos a clases, aburridas como siempre...  
Llegaron las 10:00 AM, eso significa el receso...  
"Al menos ya falta menos tiempo para jugar...", pense algo obstinado  
salí al patio de mi escuela a comer y charlar con mis amigos, nos sentamos en unas bancas a comer, mientras Marshall y Hayato hablaban de como seria SAO, yo simplemente me puse a escuchar música con mi teléfono y audífonos, la verdad es que estaba ya harto de tanta ansiedad sobre SAO, yo lo tomaba como algo de que me alejara de mi rutina, de que me distrajera del mundo real por un rato...  
Mientras yo seguía hundido en mis pensamientos mezclados a la música, el receso acabo, mis amigos tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que no me avisaron que sonó el timbre, tampoco yo me di cuenta de nada por el alto volumen de la música y mi concentración en mis pensamientos...  
—Aizawa Takuto-kun! —Fue lo que escuche, mientras alguien me quitaba los audífonos  
—¿Eh? Usted no tiene poder sobre mi en el receso, Ichigawa-sensei...—Dije extrañado por el grito del profesor  
—¡El receso culmino hace 30 minutos! ¡Usted debería estar en mi clase! —Dijo casi rojo de ira mi profesor, que era un tipo de 40-50 años, con cabeza calva, blanco, no tan alto y vestido con una camisa a rayas, unos pantalones que parecían de los 80's y una corbata  
—¿Eh? Y ¿por que demonios Hayato-kun y Marshall-kun no me avisaron? —Dijo sorprendido y molesto ante la acción de sus compañeros  
—No me interesa, así que queda detenido después de clases —Dijo enfadado  
Castigado... Hasta las 4:00 PM no me podría ir a mi casa, cada minuto que pasaba parecía una eternidad, ni la música podía hacer que el tiempo se fuera volando  
"¿Cuando acabara esta cosa", pensaba inquietado  
—Bueno, Aizawa-kun, puede retirarse, procure no meterse en mas problemas —Dijo parándose de su escritorio para irse  
—No se preocupe, solo me distraje por unos segundos, y llameme Takuto-kun —Le dije para "ganarme su confianza"  
El profesor se fue, y yo segui sus pasos, corri a mi casa, cuando llegue tire mi mochila en el piso, subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto, conecte el NerveGear, paso seguido me lo coloque...  
—¡Link Start! —Grite para que mi NerveGear se pusiera a funcionar, al igual que lo haga SAO  
—Bienvenido a Sword Art Online —Me dijo una voz parecida a la de una mujer bionica —Seleccione su raza de personaje  
La seleccione, elegí una parecida a mi en lo físico, cabello negro y mediano, blanco, delgado... Solo que el personaje se veía como un adulto mientras yo era un adolescente... Cuando lo elegí, aparecí en una planicie, totalmente solitario...  
—Bienvenido a Aincrad —dijo la misma voz de hace unos segundos  
"Ya me esta cansando esta voz...", pensé, algo fastidiado  
—¡A un lado! —Escuche en mi retaguardia  
En un segundo me di cuenta de que alguien me había caído encima  
—¿Quién demonios eres? —Le dije algo dolorido, mientras me levantaba del suelo  
—Espera, esa voz... —Dijo el chico, de tez blanca y cabello negro, ojos azules y una armadura metálica —¿Takuto-kun? —Dijo extrañado  
—¿Hayato-kun? —le Dije también extrañado  
—¡Oh! Eres tu, Marshall y yo te hemos estado buscando —Dijo mientras recién se levantaba del suelo  
—¡Hayato-kun! —Dijo llegando otro tipo de tez blanca, esta vez con el cabello azulado, y sus ojos eran púrpuras, traía puesta una armadura de un material parecido al bronce  
—Marshall-kun, ¡he encontrado a Takuto-kun! —Dijo mi amigo, emocionado  
—¡¿Eh?! ¡Takuto-kun! —Dijo también emocionado y saltando por el fervor  
—¡No digan nuestros nombres aquí! Es peligroso... Mejor usemos nuestros nombres de usuario...  
—Haber... Entonces, tu serás... Takuwa-kun, Marshall será KuroTeach-kun y yo seré Yato-kun...  
—Creo que me tardare en acostumbrar a esto... —Dijo Marshall, algo confuso  
—Oigan, ¿qué tal si dejamos de hablar, y vamos a levelear un poco? —Sugerí, ya que quería entrar en acción  
—No seria una mala idea —Respondió Hayato  
—¡Pues vamos! —Grito a los cuatro vientos Marshall  
Y en efectivo, fuimos a una zona en la que había varios animales y empezamos a enfrentarnos a ellos  
—Haber... ¿Como puedo usar un arma aquí? —Pregunté  
—Simple, abres tu menú, buscas en inventario y escoges la arma que tienes —Dijo mientras procedía a sacar su arma, una katana  
Abrí el menú, busque el icono de inventario y seleccione el arma que había allí, una espada larga y gruesa, de mango negro y hecha de acero refinado  
"Sus stats son muy bajos... Pero debería servir por ahora...", pensé mientras la espada aparecía  
Paso seguido, Marshall sacó su arma, una daga de mango de madera, hecha de acero  
Habiendo conocido ya nuestras armas, nos dispusimos a atacar a unos cerdos que comían pasto tranquilamente  
Marshall le tiro su daga, provocando que el cerdo salga corriendo del dolor, lo cual aprovecha Hayato para cortarle las piernas. El cerdo, por inercia, siguió su trayectoria y salió desprendido hacia donde me encontraba yo, que sin piedad corté al animal en dos, por lo que termino evaporandose junto a sus datos, dándonos a nosotros experiencia a cambio.  
—Eso no fue tan complicado —Dijo Hayato  
—Pues sigamos así, avancemos de nivel lo mas que podamos, para estar preparados para los pisos mas fuertes... —Dijo Marshall  
—Bueno, aun hay algunos cerdos mas... ¡Sigamos! —Dije para luego atacar de nuevo a los pobres e indefensos cerdos  
Y así pasaron hora tras hora... Matando cualquier cantidad de cerdos, jabalíes, insectos gigantes y cualquier otro animal que se les cruzara...  
—¡Woah! Creo que hemos matado suficientes cerdos por hoy... ¿Hasta que nivel llegaron ustedes? —pregunté yo  
—7... —Dijeron al unísono mis compañeros  
—Yo llegue al 10... —Dije sonriente  
—Pero ¡¿Como?! —Pregunto muy sorprendido Hayato  
—Quizás avanzo mas rápido por que generalmente hago el ultimo golpe... —Respondí algo pensativo  
—Eso se llama robar kills... —dijo molesto mi amigo  
—Eso se llama callate y vamonos que ya es tarde... —Dije abriendo el menú para desconectarme, pero me sorprendo al ver que no hay botón de Log Out —Chicos... No hay botón de Log Out... —Dije algo perplejo y asustado  
—¡¿Que?! Como que no hay Log Out? —Repudió Hayato, también asustado  
—Es verdad lo que dice Takuwa-kun... No hay botón de Log Out —Dijo Marshall mientras lo comprobaba en su menú  
—No se alarmen... Quizá sea un fallo del juego, digo es el primer día ¿no? —Trate de tranquilizar la situación  
—Es cierto... Todavía el juego no esta en su mejor forma, quizá sea un fallo de programación... —Dijo Marshall con cara seria  
De repente un temblor estremeció el suelo...  
—¿Un temblor? —Dijo Hayato tratando de no caerse al suelo  
—¿Será un evento especial? —Dijo Marshall haciendo lo mismo que Hayato  
De repente, una luz blanca nos cegó, pasaron algunos segundos... Hasta que aparecimos en la plaza principal de un pueblo del piso 1  
"Esto ya es extraño", pensé algo angustiado, ya que no sabia el porque de tantos acontecimientos extraños  
—Bienvenidos sean a Sword Art Online —Hablaba una voz omnipresente, su tono era oscuro y siniestro  
—¿Que esta pasando? —Se escuchaban murmullos como este en mis cercanías  
—Se preguntaran... ¿por que nos has traído hasta aquí? O ¿por que no hay Log Out? Bueno... Esto no es un fallo del juego... Es una característica del mismo... —Dijo aquella voz, que cada vez me parecía mas siniestra y aterradora  
"¡¿Característica?! ¿Este tipo quiere decir que no podremos desconectarnos?, pensé algo asustado  
—Ustedes tendrán que matar al Boss de el piso 100 para completar el juego, y así poder tener la libertad de volver al mundo real —Dijo la misma voz  
Se escuchaban gritos, llantos, clamados de ayuda, algunos no podían creerlo, algunos pensaban que era una broma, era un total caos...  
—Ahora habrán sus inventarios y seleccionen el objeto llamado: espejo —Indicó la voz  
Todos presentes procedimos a ello, un espejo apareció en nuestras manos... Pero lo que no esperaba nadie es que cuando se veían al espejo, ya no tenían la apariencia de su personaje, tenían su apariencia real... Todos sus rasgos: peso, altura, su apariencia, su voz... Había caos en todas partes, muchos descubrieron que las "mujeres" que habían conocido eran hombres, otros se sorprendían ya que su personaje era muy diferente a su apariencia real...  
—Se estarán preguntando quien soy ¿verdad? Bueno... Digamos que he hackeado el server global se SAO, por lo que ahora están en mi poder, y ningún programador o entidad gubernamental podrá entrometerse en este juego —Aseguró la siniestra voz —Ahora, con su permiso, me retirare, voy a estar jugando a este juego con ustedes, no develare mi nombre real o mi user para hacerlo mas interesante, así que... ¡Suerte jugadores! —Intento despedirse la voz  
—¡Espera! —Alcé la voz, dando un paso hacia adelante —Y si morimos en el intento ¿qué nos pasara? —Pregunté en el mismo tono de voz  
—Cierto... Se me había olvidado esa parte... Bueno, si su barra de vida llega a cero... Pasados 10 segundos, el NerveGear emitirá ondas que prácticamente, quemará tu cerebro, produciendote una muerte rápida y segura, será lo mismo si alguien trata de quitarte el NerveGear o desconectarlo ... Recalco... ¡Suerte en su travesía en Aincrad jugadores! —Se despidió  
Cuando el o lo que sea que haya pronunciado esas palabras concluyó, todo el mundo entró en pánico, muchos corrían sin rumbo por la desesperación, yo estaba en shock, hasta que Hayato y Marshall llegaron...  
—Oye, no nos podemos quedar aquí y darnos por vencidos... —Dijo Hayato decidido  
—Hayato tiene razón... Debemos al menos intentarlo... —Dijo Marshall con una cara seria  
—Tienen razón... La única manera de sobrevivir es esa... —Dije afrontando la situación  
—Y ¿que esperamos? ¡Vayamos a explorar el piso 1! —Dijo Hayato  
—¡Vayamos! —Dije convencido, para después empezar a correr

Y así empezamos esta aventura... Ya ha pasado un mes, estamos en el piso 3... Cada vez es mas difícil avanzar... Los monstruos son cada vez mas fuertes... Pero nunca perderemos la fe, se que al final, el esfuerzo valdrá la pena...

* * *

Ok... Eso fue el prólogo de este nuevo proyecto que tengo, es mi primer fic de SAO,así que no sean muy duros :/ xD

Ahora dejare algunas preguntas referentes al próximo capitulo:

1) ¿Como será el piso 3?

2) ¿Quien será la voz misteriosa?

3) ¿Lograran Takuto y sus amigos llegar al piso 100 y terminar el juego?

4) ¿Reviews? XD

Ehm... Quiero hacer un anuncio, si quieres participar en el fic, puedes dejar un OC que será incluido a la historia, tratare de incluirlos (si es posible y me da mi imaginación xD) a todos, para crear tu OC deberás dejar un Review, y mandarme la información por PM (los OCs que se hayan escrito por Review no se aceptaran) ya que así se mantendrá en secreto los OCs que se incluirán, para ello, se necesita llenar el siguiente formulario con la información de tu OC:

Nombre y Apellido:

Nombre de usuario:

Edad:

Apariencia: (incluye: estatura, color de piel, ojos y cabello, ropa que utiliza y rasgos que le quieran dar a su OC)

Arma:

Personalidad:

Historia: (que fue de su vida antes de entrar a SAO)

Bueno, sin mas que decir... ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 1: BT

Capitulo 1: B.T.

* * *

Pueblo New Rock, piso 3, 12 de mayo, año 2020, 10:00 AM

Takuto y compañía caminaban por las calles de el pueblo de New Rock.

—Oye Takuwa-kun —Dijo Marshall.

—Dime... —Respondió Takuto.

—¿Has oído los rumores de el Boss del piso 3?

—¿Rumores? ¿De que me hablas? —Preguntó mientras paraba su marcha.

—Dicen que el Boss de este piso dropea armas únicas y muy poderosas.

—Si lo vences claro... —Añadió Hayato.

— ¿Acaso insinúan que vayamos a derrotarlo solos?

—Quizás... —Dijeron en simultáneo.

—¡¿Es que son suicidas o que?! ¡¿Enserio piensan que con los niveles que tenemos podremos acabar con un Boss?! —Repudió furioso.

—¿Y que tal si añadimos a otra persona? —Propuso Hayato.

—¿Otra persona como quién?

—¿Como yo? —Dijo un chico de estatura media, delgado, de tez blanca y pelo negro, que vestía una camiseta azul, que por encima tenia un chaleco rojo, sus pantalones eran azules, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que su posición hacia que la sombra los tapara.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Identificate! —Le pregunto Hayato.

—Mi username es Red... Y me atrae eso de las armas únicas, ¿puedo entrar? —Respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos traicionaras? —Preguntó Marshall.

—Oye, todos somos jugadores... Solo queremos salir de aquí y ver a nuestra familia de nuevo... ¿No es así?

—Tus argumentos son validos... Puedes unirte con una condición... ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el Boss? —Negoció Takuto.

—Claro... Esta en la cueva Dublaine, al final del bosque Rydish... Tengo el mapa, Lo conseguí haciendo una quest especial...

—Perfecto... Saldremos al amanecer... —Concluyó Takuto

Al oír eso, el chico misterioso desapareció... Por lo que los demás siguieron su camino hacia su casa...

—Oye Takuwa-kun, ¿estas seguro que este tipo es de fiar? —Preguntó Marshall

—Claro, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?

—¿Y si nos traiciona? —Cuestionó Hayato

—Somos tres contra uno, no nos sería una molestia eliminarlo

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón...

—¡El ultimo prepara la comida! —Dijo Marshall para después emprender carrera hacia la casa

Todos corrieron hacia la susodicha casa, al final una banana hizo que Hayato se resbalara y llegara de ultimo, por lo que tuvo que hacer la cena.  
Después de cenar y tertuliar un poco acerca de por que Marshall era un negro Japo-Jamaiquino, los chicos se dispusieron a dormir y recuperar energías para la aventura ique emprenderían al día siguiente.  
Ya de día, los chicos se levantaron a las 8 AM, prepararon todo, empacaron comida y pociones, además del armamento necesario para la misión, llegaron a las 9:45 AM al lugar acordado, esperaron por 15 minutos para que apareciera el individuo.

—¿Están listos? —Aparecía en escena Red con estas palabras.

—Siempre lo estamos, la pregunta es ¿tu lo estás? — Añadió Takuto.

—Podría sorprenderte de lo listo que estoy —Dijo alzando su cabeza, dejando a entrever sus ojos rojizos.

—¡Bien, Salgamos! —Declaró Marshall para después salir por una de las salidas de el pueblo.

Pasada una hora, los cuatros chicos caminaban por un bosque, el silencio era cruel e incomodo, el único que se lo tomaba bien era Takuto, que observaba la naturaleza sin resaltos.

"Quizá debería acabar con este momento incomodo", pensó Takuto —Oye Red, ¿Quien eres en la vida real? ¿Que te trajo a Sao? —Preguntó algo indiferente.

—Bueno, mi nombre real es Carlos Schmidt, tengo 14, vivo en Dortmund, Alemania y vine a SAO para olvidar mi penosa vida —Dijo seco y sin emociones.

—¿Penosa vida? —Cuestionó Hayato.

—Verán... —Es interrumpido por una abeja gigante que piensa atacarlo, para su suerte, Marshall salto junto a su daga y eliminó al monstruo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Dijo Marshall.

—Aun el peligro no ha pasado, cuando las abejas atacan lo hacen en enjambres... —Informó Hayato, atento a cualquier ataque.

De repente, un enjambre de abejas gigantes los rodean, todos sacan sus armas para defenderse de las abejas que rápidamente atacaron.  
Takuto rápidamente usó su espada para acabar con decenas, pero seguían llegando...

—¡Son demasiadas! —Dijo Hayato tratando de eliminar a las que podía con su Katana.

De repente Red por fin saca su arma, una espada gigante, con filo de acero refinado con incrustaciones de adamantio, tenia un mango negro de algún material desconocido.

—¡Full Burst! —Dijo, mientras su espada se sobrecargaba con fuego.

En ese momento saltó hacia donde estaban las abejas, ya suspendido en el aire realizó un giro en su eje con su espada, la cual hizo que se quemaran la gran mayoría.

—¡Ataquen, Están debilitadas! —Exclamó mientras caía al suelo.

Al oír estas palabras, los tres compañeros empezaron a atacar a las abejas, destruyéndolas una por una, acabando con el enjambre completo.

—Eso fue duro... —Llego a decir Takuto entre jadeos.

—Wow, ¡ese Skill es impresionante Red-san! —Alabó Marshall.

—¿Como lo obtuviste? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Ehm... Eso es... Una recompensa por una quest... —Dijo indeciso.

"Algo raro trama este tipo", sospechó en su mente Takuto.

—Wow, tienes que llevarnos a hacer esa que quest... —Se emociono Marshall.

—¿Que les parece si continuamos? —Cortó fríamente Takuto.

—Me parece una buena idea... —Se escapó de la conversación Red.

Los 4 siguieron su camino... Se hizo de noche así que Red saco de su inventario una carpa para acampar y se establecieron en un campamento...  
"Vaya, este tipo tiene muchas cosas solo por hacer quests... No le creo en lo mas mínimo", pensó Takuto.

—Red-kun... ¿Por que no nos sigues contando de tu vida fuera de SAO? —Lo interrogó Takuto.

—Oh, esta bien... Bueno como les decía vivo solo en un departamento de Dortmund...

—¿Y tu familia? —Interrumpió Marshall.

—No recuerdo nada acerca de ellos... De hecho sufro amnesia y no recuerdo nada antes de los 8 años...

—Wow, eso es triste... ¿Y de que vives? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Mi tia me sustenta comida y educación, ademas de pagar la renta de mi apartamento...

— Y dime... ¿Que te trajo a SAO? —Preguntó Takuto.

—Bueno... Mi tia me visita solo unas horas en el fin de semana... Así que me siento muy solo... No tengo amigos, me cuesta hacer amistades en el mundo real... Así que vine aquí para poder hacer amigos —Declaró sonriente.

—Pues ahora tienes tres amigos —Aseguró Marshall.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos rojizos brillaban ante la declaración del Japo-Jamaiquino.

—¡Claro! ¿verdad Yato-kun? ¿Takuwa-kun?

—Si, bienvenido a la pandilla... —Declaró Hayato.

—Supongo que no me puedo negar... —Añadió Takuto.

—Gracias... Amigos —Dijo sonriente —Oigan... ¿Y por que no formamos un gremio?

—¿Gremio? No seria mala idea... ¿Que dices Takuwa-kun? —Cuestionó Hayato.

—¿Están seguros que cuatro personas son suficientes para formar un gremio? —Repudió Takuto.

—Claro... Después de todo, asi empiezan los grandes gremios ¿no? —Contesto Red.

—Esta bien pero... ¿Que nombre le pondremos? —Preguntó Marshall.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo bueno después... Lo importante ahora es conseguir esos objetos únicos y llegar al piso 4 —Concluyó Takuto.

—Cambiando de tema, ¡hablemos de por que Yato-kun es gordo! —Dijo Marshall en tono irónico.

—El no es gordo... Esta relleno de grasa —Añadió Takuto también irónico —Tan relleno como tu de pollo de KFC...

—O de sandia... —Se vengo Hayato.

—O de jugo de uva...

—No es gracioso, ¡Racistas! —Dijo Marshall en posición fetal en una esquina.

"Con que esto es tener amigos...", Pensó entre risas Red.

Paso la noche y cerca de las 12:00 AM se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente siguieron en la búsqueda del Boss... Llevaban media hora caminando, habían eliminado algunas abejas que de nuevo atacaron y de repente llegaron a una cueva con la entrada trancada por una roca gigante.

—¿Aquí es? —Preguntó Takuto

—Cuando entremos ahí, habrá un laberinto, el que si lo seguimos correctamente, llegaremos a el Boss... Pero ahí acecha un minotauro, es extremadamente fuerte —Aclaró Red.

—¿Como sabes eso? —Cuestionó el mas gordo del equipo.

—Eh... Un Beta Tester me lo dijo...

—¡¿Conoces a un Beta Tester?! —Se sorprendió Marshall.

—Si, de hecho, el me dio este manual que hizo con sus apuntes... El llego al nivel 70...

—¡¿70?! —Hayato estaba impactado, al igual que Marshall.

—¿Y donde esta el? —Preguntó Takuto.

—El... Murió... A manos de el minotauro —Se podía notar la presión que tenia encima al hablar.

"No confió en lo mas mínimo en este tipo... Pero por ahora nos servirá", pensó Takuto con el ceño fruncido —¿Que tal si entramos ya?

Después de esas palabras, Red cortó en dos la roca con su espada, para después Hayato y Takuto quitar los escombros. Después de eso entramos, estuvimos 5 minutos vagando por ahí para buscar la salida que lleva al jefe... Pero después de eso, el minotauro se mostró ante nosotros.

—No dejen que los embista! —Advirtió Red mientras sacaba su espada para luchar.  
El Minotauro atacó, embistiendo a Hayato y Takuto, a los cuales arrojo lejos, Marshall logro esquivar el ataque con su agilidad y Red lo paro con su espada, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el minotauro acelero su paso y logro quitar el filo de la espada con su cuerpo, dirigiéndose ahora hasta sus primeras víctimas.

—Venga, ¡no te tengo miedo! —Se levanto Takuto y con su espada trató de cortarlo, pero solo recibiendo una patada a cambio —Grhh! —Se lamentaba en el piso.

—¡Con esto te quedaras quieto! —Marshall lanza una daga envenenada al Minotauro, pero esta le da en su abdomen de acero, por lo cual no le hace ni cosquillas —¡Demonios!

—¡Comete el filo de mi katana! —Empezó a realizar cortes con su katana, pero todos dieron en su abdomen de acero, así que el Minotauro simplemente lo levanto por los aires y lo mando a volar con una patada.

Sigilosamente, El caballero misterioso Red ataco a el Minotauro realizando cortes con su espada, pero estos fueron bloqueados por sus brazos, y luego solo lo empujó y logro repelerlo varios metros.

—¿Como derrotaremos a este monstruo? —Cuestionaba jadeando Marshall.

—¡Su armadura es impenetrable! —Hayato estaba histérico.

—Debemos penetrarla... ¿Pero como? —Cuestionó Takuto.

—Hay que hacerlo en equipo, su parte trasera es muy débil, en cambio su parte delantera tiene una gran armadura y defensa, simplemente hay que encargarnos de que uno de nosotros pueda contactar contra su espalda... —Declaró Red.

—¿Hablas de la técnica del Switch? —Cuestionó Takuto.

—Si, pero mas sincronizada... Vengan este es el plan —Se acerco a ellos y les explico metódicamente

—¿Entendido?

—¡Si, En marcha! —Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Takuto ataco al Minotauro haciéndole cortes con la espada en su abdomen, pero de nuevo era inútiles, por lo que fue repelido por el monstruo.

—¡Switch! —Gritó el embestido.

Ahora Hayato ataco con su katana, teniendo el mismo efecto que los cortes de Takuto, pero cuando el Minotauro fue a embestirlo con sus cuernos, Hayato lo detuvo con su Katana

—¡Red-kun, Switch! —Trataba de resistir la embestida.

Red fue en carrera junto a su espada para cortar por uno de los laterales a la bestia, pero para su "sorpresa" fue embestido por una de sus patas traseras.

—¡Takuwa-kun, Switch! —Hayato no pudo contener a la bestia por mas tiempo, por lo que Takuwa-kun vino a suplirlo.

—¡KuroTeach-kun, ahora! —Aguantaba como podía Takuto.

Marshall corrió a toda velocidad, se apoyó en Takuto para saltar encima de la parte humana de la bestia y le clava su daga en la parte trasera, esta al estar envenenada, inmovilizó al monstruo.

—¡Red-kun, ahora! —Se apartaba Takuto de sus cuernos.

Red corrió a toda velocidad hacia la bestia y con la ayuda de su espada envuelta en llamas, cortarle la cabeza a la bestia, acabando con ella y sus datos.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Marshall celebraba.

—Cálmate, aun falta el jefe, que es mas poderoso que este pelele... —Replico Hayato.

—Tomen estas pociones de HP, les servirán... —Red les da las dichas posiciones y los chicos las toman.

—Vaya, tu si vienes preparado para las batallas Red-San... —Añadió Marshall.

—Tiene contactos de Beta Testers, no debe ser un problema para el ¿verdad Red-kun? —Hablaba Hayato.

—Ehm... Si... —Titubeaba el peli negro.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos? —Cortó la conversación Takuto  
Paso siguiente, todos empujaron la enorme puerta para que abriera lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen entrar... Cuando llegaron al sitio, este era una oscuridad total, no se veían ni a ellos mismos.

—¿Hola? —Llamaba Marshall al vacío del oscuro e inmenso lugar lugar.

—No nos estarás timando y esto será una trampa, ¿Eh Red? —Hablo Takuto.

—No, hay que esperar un poco para que se manifieste... —El ojirojo estaba calmado.

—¿Quien hoza entrar a mi morada? —Un basilisco de aproximadamente tres metros se aproximo a ellos y los rodeó —Hum, Takuwa, MarTeach, Yato y Red, ¿Eh? Parecen chicos buenos que nunca desafiarían a un Boss como yo... —Se burlaba el reptil.

—¡Estén atentos con su cola!, me han informado que un solo golpe que acierte puede ocacionarnos mucho daño —Hablo Red.

—Vamos! —Takuto saltó hacia la cabeza del reptil para clavarle su espada, pero la piel del reptil era mas fuerte que una simple armadura y salió repelido.

—Full Burst! Combo! —Red empezó a darle un combo de cortes que al impactar fueron repelidos al moverse el reptil.

—Ninguna de mis dagas logra atravesarlo! —Se sorprendió Marshall.

—Su piel hizo que mi Katana se destruyera, tendré que pelear a puños —Hayato se tronó sus dedos.

"Demonios, ¿como se supone que lograremos penetrar en esa defensa absoluta?", cuestionó en su mente Takuto.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Marshall al ver que la cola se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero por desgracia, impacto y nos mando a volar.

—¡Demonios! —Hayato estaba mal herido.

"No puedo perder, no ahora", Pensó Takuto —¿Tienes una idea? Le preguntó a Red.

—Esto será arriesgado... Pero es lo único —Se le acercó para contarle.

—Podría funcionar... —Empuñó de nuevo su espada y se dirigió hacia la cabeza del basilisco —AHHHH! —Amagó a hacer el corte, pero en realidad Red vino de atrás y le corto un gran pedazo de su pómulo, dejándolo desangrando y con un gran daño.

El basilisco estaba enojado, empezó a botar ácido corrosivo por la boca, el cual, quita un poco de vida a Hayato, que no fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo. Después de esto, nos escondimos detrás de muros inaccesibles para el reptil.

—Salgan de donde estén... Y prometo deborarlos rápida e indoloramente... —El basilisco jugaba con nosotros.

—Oye, Takuto-kun... Tengo una idea para ganar este combate rápidamente... —Después de eso me contó su estrategia.

De repente, Hayato salió a enfrentarse solo al reptil, el cual se le abalanzo, buscando darle con sus colmillos, pero este lo detuvo, aunque se veía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Sorpresa, estúpido —Red apareció junto a su espada sobrecargada de el aura de fuego, acto seguido la clavo en su dorsal, justo antes de la cola, quemando sus escamas, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto —¡Ahora! ¡Marshall!

—¡Ahí va! —El japo-jamaiquino le paralizó con una daga llena de veneno.

—¡Ahora! ¡Takuto-kun! —El chico misterioso ataco junto al peli negro con sus espadas, haciéndole un corte doble al Basilisco, decapitandolo y ganando el combate, sus datos se borraron inmediatamente.

—Vaya, eso no fue tan complicado —Exclamó un Marshall feliz por el logro.

—Ropa nueva, Armas especiales y experiencia se han añadido a sus inventarios —Sonó la voz del menú.

—Veamos... —De mi menú saque mi nueva ropa, una chaqueta azul eléctrico con acabados blancos, con una camiseta negra, pantalones del mismo color con acabados blancos y unas botas de cazador negras.

Esto era genérico para todos, pero a la hora de repartir las armas fue diferente, Takuto y Red recibieron una espada cada uno, una con filo de adamantino y con mango azul para Takuto y la otra era de acero refinado con mango rojo, a Hayato le toco una Katana de adamantino, y a Marshall unas dagas mas incisivas, también venenosas.

—Vaya, esto si que es un botín —Hayato estaba atónito.

—¡No lo hubiésemos hecho sin ti, Red-kun! —Marshall estaba emocionado.

—O mejor dicho, el no lo hubiese hecho sin nosotros... —Takuto estaba serio.

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Takuwa-kun? —Marshall estaba extrañado.

—Nos uso para llegar aquí sin despeinarse... El ya había vencido a este Basilisco y por eso sabia lo de la recompensa, y busco a unos estúpidos como nosotros... —Takuto exclamo aun con seriedad.

—Espera... Si el ya lo habia enfrentado... Entonces el es un...?! —Hayato estaba en shock.

—¿Beta Tester? En efecto —Dijo Red con una sonrisa malévola —Hmpt! Justo cuando pensé que había conseguido amigos... Bah, seré un lobo solitario siempre...

—¡Por eso el tenia tantas recompensas y ventajas! Hizo todas las misiones ocultas que habían... —Exclamo un furioso Hayato.

—¡Por eso, estas eliminado de la party! —Takuto hablaba furioso.

—Je! Me salí desde que recibí mi recompensa... Con su permiso, iré al piso 4... —Empezó a caminar hacia el portal que lo llevaría allí.

—¡Oye! Prométeme algo... —Exclamo Takuto.

—¿Que quieres? —Detuvo su marcha.

—Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar... ¡Luchemos! —Grito Takuto lo ultimo.

—Je! En el piso 20 probablemente... Te estaré esperando en la Arena de Batalla... —Ahora si cruzo el portal.

—Vaya... Eso no me lo esperaba... —Marshall aun estaba sorprendido.

—Yo sabia que no era de fiar —Hayato dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Olvidemonos de eso... ¿Que tal si vamos a el 4to piso? —Propuso Takuto.

—¡No tan rápido! —Una voz femenina grito.

* * *

Hola (?) LOL llevo mas de un mes sin subir este capitulo, es que he tenido problemas con los estudios y eso (exámenes, exposiciones, etc.) pero mas vale tarde que nunca (?) no lo se, a mi me pareció un poco corto pero bueno... Espero que les guste :) (Esta semana que viene la tengo de vacaciones, así que es muy probable que saque el capitulo dos :) o sino lo avance bastante xD)

Preguntas acerca del capitulo:

1) Quienes serán las que interrumpieron a Takuto y losdemás

2) Tendrán la tan ansiada pelea Takuto y Red?

3) Marshall dejara de ser discriminado por su color de piel? XD

4) Reviews?

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review en el prologo, y también gracias a los que enviaron su OC :) os agradezco mucho chicos :)

Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review y manden su OC :D hasta el próximo cap! :D


End file.
